Conventional electronic-assembly liquid cooling methods include using a first heat exchanger to remove heat energy from the electronic assembly, a second heat exchanger to transfer to the environment the removed heat received from the first heat exchanger, plumbing to connect the two heat exchangers into a re-circulating liquid cooling system, and a pump to force a liquid coolant through the cooling system. The fabrication of these components and their assembly into a cooling system can be relatively complicated and costly. Such a cooling system can pose reliability problems in maintaining liquid-tight interfaces between adjacent components during the life of the product.
What is needed is an improved cooled electronic assembly and an improved method for cooling a printed circuit board.